Prior art in the electrical test probe art contains many examples of test probes which can be attached to the conductive leads of electrical components and circuits. These probes can be then attached to electrical meters to read out appropriate variables concerning the component operation.
A test probe which tests the electrical properties of circuit components is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,580,682 issued to Russell E. Kraft on Jan. 1, 1952. The Kraft probe discloses a hand held probe having a handle with an insulating sheath 22. The sheath 22 contains a V cross section rod 13 having a longitudinal groove 14 therein containing transverse notch 15 for capturing a component lead. A resilient pointed wire 16 is slidably engaged in the groove of rod 13. The probe is operated by pushing the component lead under wire 16 until it is captured by the notch 15 in rod 13. Pointed wire 16 deflects upwardly to allow the lead to be captured within notch 15 and rod 13. Rod 13 is conductively connected on its shoulder to a wire which transmits electrical signals to be monitored in a test meter.
Another test probe is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,462 issued to A. Lee Teyler on Apr. 24, 1979. The Teyler probe shows an insulated housing 5 containing a tip 4 conductively connected to conductor 9. A retractable boot 2 telescopically mounted over housing 5 fits over housing 5 containing tip 4. The probe end has an annular sleeve 4 with a needle to capture and retain conventional leads. Clip 3 is housed in tip 4 and has pivotable elements 15 and 16 with teeth 22 which are spring biased together to encase tip 4. Conductive leads are captured between the needle and annular sleeve 4. The signal is transmitted from sleeve 4 through a conductor 9 to be attached to a test meter.
A simplified test probe is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,368,187 issued to Walter J. Faul et al on Feb. 6, 1968. The test probe in Faul et al constitutes a contact clip to capture a component wire wherein the component wire is held against a loop 10 of a wire portion by hook 11. Both loop 10 and hook 11 are bent from the same piece of wire. The wire is conductively connected to an electrical conductor 24 which transmits signals to an electrical test meter. The test clip is contained in an insulating sheath c to protect the holder.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,675,528 issued to James P. LaPoint on Apr. 13, 1954, is shown a test probe for attachment to electrical leads leading to electrical components in a circuit. The test probe has a cylindrical casing 1 having retractable needle point 6 having notch 7 therein. Retractable point 6 slides in the channel of a spring contact 8, the spring contact 8 having gripping jaws 11 with holding notches 12 located on the end of the channel shaped spring contact. The component lead wire is held in jaw 7 of retractable point 6 which is retracted into spring contact 8 where it is held in holding notches 12 of the gripping jaws. An electrical signal is then transmitted through the spring contact 11 which is connected to an insulated conductor 10 and into a test meter.
A variety of test probes have hook-like needles to grab a component lead and secure the component lead against a conductor which transmits test signals through insulated conductor wires to test meters. Examples of these test probes are seen in U.S. Pat. No. 2,516,657 issued to Max J. Spendlove on July 25, 1950; U.S. Pat. No. 3,201,746 issued to Crawford S. Askew on Aug. 17, 1965 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,821,689 issued to Cleve A. Graham on June 28, 1974.
Prior art test probes do not disclose a method wherein the test probe can be attached to a conductor lead by capturing the conductor lead between two needles. None of the prior art references disclose sharpened needles which may be used to isolate and easily capture an exposed component lead.